Generator Rex: Dreamscape
by YellowAngela
Summary: PinkNinjaa requested a story where Rex lives in a different world. I was hesitant to write one because there's so many good ones already. But in an effort to keep Gen Rex alive, I'm going to try. Rex wakes up in a world that seems familiar but not. The problem is he can't remember what it was supposed to be. What's going on?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own.**

Sunlight streamed into Rex's eyes. He frowned and turned to his side pulling the covers closer to his head. He sighed contently as he smelled the faint lavender scent waft from the freshly washed covers as he settled back to sleep. Suddenly he shot up, glancing around his surroundings. There was a window with long blue drapes that were slightly askew letting in the light that had first awakened him. Posters of the Trendbenders hung around the light blue room. Next to his bed was a night table with a digital alarm clock that read 7:26 AM. Rex stared down at the covers. It was a quilted blanket with the Sumo Slammers etched on top.

"Quewha?" Rex pulled the covers off and leapt out of bed. He was wearing striped pajamas. Yanking open the door which he hoped was the exit, revealed a closet of clothes. He pulled out a white t-shirt with an image of a dog. Running to another door, he found the bathroom. Third time's the charm. Rex told himself as he opened the last door. He stared at the empty hallway. Pictures decorated the walls. He saw a few other doors dot the corridor. A set of stairs at the far end led down. Rex raced down the stairs. He was met by a nice living room with a rather large TV. Set up underneath was several gaming systems. A leather couch sat in front. Rex stared in disbelief. He heard voiced softly talking in a nearby room. He ran towards the voices skidding to a stop in front of the doorway.

Two people looked up from the table in the kitchen.

"Buenos dias, mijo. You are up early." The lady in a pony tail and glasses greeted him.

"Si, you are usually not up till almost noon on a weekend." The man with the mustache agreed taking a sip of coffee.

A third person put down his paper and finished the last piece of toast on his plate. "I have to go check on my experiments in the garage." He brushed the crumbs from his fingers and got up.

"Don't blow anything up this time, Caesar." His father warned him.

"That was just one time." He protested as he walked out the back door.

Rex gawked at them.

"Mijo, Rex? Are you feeling alright?" His mother noticed that he had not moved from his spot.

"Mami? Papi?" Rex asked uncertainly.

Rex's mother quickly walked to him and tried to touch his forehead. Rex recoiled.

"Mijo, what's wrong?" She asked fearfully.

Rex looked around him in bewilderment. "I… I… don't know. I guess I'm not sure where I am."

His father laughed. "You woke up too early and are still half asleep. You can shake those cobwebs off if you went and did your homework. I don't want to get another call from Principal White again about…"

"What did you say?" Rex cut him off.

"I said I don't want your principal calling…" Rex's father frowned slightly.

"No, no… you called him Principal White." Rex said.

"That's because it's his name." Rex's father now looked concern as well. "Mijo, what's going on?"

"Something's wrong." Rex muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" His mother asked apprehensively.

"I… I can't remember." Rex shook his head. "It's like everything's wrong but it's not."

"You are not making any sense. Maybe we should call Dr. Holiday." She looked at her husband.

"Dr. Holiday?" Rex looked up. "That name sounds familiar."

"Of course it does. She's been your doctor since you've been born." His father answered.

"No, it's for something else." Rex wrinkled his brow to try to remember. "Ugh, why can't I remember?"

"Mijo, maybe you should go lie down. I'll make you some of Abuela's chicken soup and bring it up to you." His mother pushed him towards the staircase. "You are obviously not well. I'll call Dr. Holiday and see if I can bring you in for a checkup."

Rex was not aware of anything until he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He turned back to see his mother on her cell phone.

Walking slowly up the stairs, he stopped at the first picture hanging on the doorway. It was a family portrait. He stood with his brother, father, and mother. He looked back down the stairs.

Somehow his parents being downstairs did not feel right. His room didn't feel right, this house didn't feel right, nothing felt right. But what else was there in his life? He squeezed his eyes shut. It was as if there was a memory trying to break through, but it was just out of reach.

"What's wrong with me?" He wondered.

 **I was asked by PinkNinjaa to write a story about Rex being in a world where he's not apart of Providence. I had thought about making one at some point but there's already so many great stories like that already. If you haven't read Asleep by Tessadragon or Just One Yesterday by Shitsuren69, you should do yourselves a favor and go read them. I don't know if I can write anything as good as those. And I was afraid it would not be original. I don't want to inadvertently copy anyone's idea or stories. But I'm going to try. I only have a vague idea of how I want this to end so let's see where this goes…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own.**

Rex sat in the waiting room with his mother. The walls were painted with colorful cartoon characters. A creepy looking cat clock kept watch over its domain with its tail swinging back and forth as its eyes moved in the opposite direction. Copies of outdated magazines hung sadly on the wall in clear plastic holders. Toys were strewn all over the floor as books with ripped covers lay all over the chairs and tables. There were little kids crying and haggard looking parents trying to reign in their rambunctious progenies.

Rex suddenly felt like he was 5 years old. From the corner of his eye he watched his mother reading something off her phone totally ignoring the surrounding noise. He shifted anxiously in his seat. He desperately wanted to see Dr. Holiday. Perhaps it would jog something in his addled brain to make sense of his circumstances.

"Rex?" A blonde haired nurse opened a door into the chaotic room.

Rex immediately jumped up and practically ran into the inner sanctum of the office. Once safely inside he was still surrounded by a glut of primary colors. His mother finally showed up. She had a small frown on her face.

"I've never seen you so eager to see Dr. Holiday before." His mother noted.

"Uh, just wanted to… uh get away from the sick kids." He lied.

His mother gave him a funny look but said nothing else as they were lead into a baby blue examining room. Rex hopped onto the examining table lined with clowns. His mother took a seat by the wall. They waited in silence for Dr. Holiday. After what seemed like an eternity, the door knob clicked. Rex wasn't sure why he held his breath. A pretty young woman with her jet black hair in a bun walked in. She was wearing a white lab coat but underneath was jeans, a red polo shirt, and red heels. Looking up from her clipboard she gave Rex a smile. Somehow it seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time.

"Violeta, Rex, good to see you. What seems to be the problem?" She asked. Putting the clipboard down, she reached for her blood pressure machine.

Rex watched Holiday as his mother explained the purpose of the visit. Holiday wrapped the cuff around his arm as she shoved a thermometer under his tongue. She nodded at the appropriate points in Violeta's story. The beep from the thermometer almost made Rex jump.

"No fever." She announced before checking his blood pressure. "Blood pressure is a normal. Pulse is a little high." She shone a flashlight into his eyes, nose, and ears. "Everything else seems fine. What do you have to say Rex?"

Rex didn't know what came over him but to his horror he heard himself say, "My pulse always races when I see you."

The world seemed to stop. Rex could see his mother's face turn bright red. Holiday, however, didn't seem fazed. "I'm little too old for you, Rex, but you'll find plenty of nice young ladies your age."

Rex felt like a total idiot but the line flowed smoothly out of his mouth like a reflex. His mother cleared her throat. "Rebecca, do you think that maybe he had a head injury?"

Rex looked at Holiday. She cocked her head to one side and considered the possibility. She felt around Rex's head. "Does it hurt when I press anywhere?"

"No." Rex answered.

"What if it's an old injury?" Violeta had gotten up and walked to stand next to her son.

"You mean that accident on the gantry arm in the reactor annex nine years ago? That's a long time for it to affect him now." Holiday frowned thoughtfully.

"But it's possible." She insisted.

"I suppose. I'll order some CAT scans to see if maybe a clot got into his brain. It's not likely but I'm at a lost at what would be causing his memory loss. Has this happen before?" She asked unexpectedly.

To Rex's surprise his mother's face turned slightly ashen but she immediately shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Well, I'll write up the order for this afternoon. I should get the results tomorrow." She wrote something on the clipboard. She touched a button on the wall. "Kate, can you give Dr. Salazar a referral for a CAT scan?"

Rex stopped listening. Without warning his vision narrowed into tunnel vision. A picture filled his sight.

"Rex? Rex? What's wrong?" He heard his mother.

Rex's mouth had gone dry but he forced his tongue to move. "Who's that?" He croaked.

Holiday glanced at where Rex was looking. "That's an eye chart Rex. It's more of a what than a who?"

Rex shook his head and his vision cleared. He no longer saw a man but a harmless eye chart.

"We better get that CAT scan now." Violeta said nervously.

"Yes, something definitely doesn't seem right." Holiday agreed.

"You have no idea." Rex muttered under his breath.

Holiday escorted Rex and his mother out of the room. Rex stood zombie-like in the waiting room as his mother talked to the receptionist. The face that he had seen in the office turned the blood in his veins into ice. He knew the face. It was the face of evil. Although he had asked Holiday who it was, a name had already popped into his head… Van Kleiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own.**

Rex tried to stay as still as possible as the annoying strap kept his head still.

"Now hold still. This won't hurt a bit." The technician told Rex.

Rex was about to nod but realized that it was restrained so he gave a thumbs up instead. Hating small spaces, he closed his eyes. He had a sudden flashback. In his mind's eye, he saw glass slide over him. Through the tinted glass he saw Holiday and a man in green. He knew that man! His hand shot out and he accidently touched the side of the machine. When his hand made contact, there was a blue spark. Rex's eyes flew open. For a second, he heard noises in his head before the CAT scan began smoking.

"Rex!" He heard his mother's panicked voice.

Rex broke through the strap and jumped out of the machine.

Several technicians ran in. One helped him out while another sprayed down the machine with a fire extinguisher.

"What happened?" Rex's mother hugged her son protectively.

"I… I don't know nothing like this has every happened before." The bewildered technician sputtered.

"Mami, I'm fine. You can let go now." Rex said as he tried to extract himself from his mother's arms.

"Dr. Salazar? We're sorry but we were unable to get a proper scan before the mishap. We're going to have to reschedule." Another technician apologized.

"Well, I guess it's not happening today." She sighed finally letting Rex go. "Unless there's another CAT scan in the building?"

They shook their heads.

"I thought not." She said. "Come on Rex. We need to talk to Dr. Holiday."

"We do?" Rex frowned thinking it odd. Wouldn't it make more sense to talk to the receptionist if they wanted to get another appointment? He kept his misgivings to himself as he followed his mother out.

0o0

It was a strange day. Rex now lay in bed after the CAT scan ordeal. Not that he had been scarred by it or that he suffered any real injuries, but his mother fussed over him like he was some fragile doll. He finally got her to leave him alone when he told he was tired and needed to rest. Which is why he was currently in his bed waiting for his mother's shadow to leave the door before he dared to sit up.

He stared at his hand. What the heck did he do? Was it just his imagination? He glanced over at his alarm clock. Curious he cautiously approached it with one finger… and quickly tapped it. Nothing. Now more boldly, he tapped it again. Still nothing. He lifted it and stared at it. Maybe what happened in the scanner was a fluke. Everything seemed nor…

Then a burst of blue made him drop the alarm on the floor. It started ringing. Rex picked it up and frantically tried to shut it off.

His mother burst into the room.

"Mijo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rex said as he tried to stifle the alarm under the blanket. His mother pulled the alarm out and flipped a button. The noise stopped.

"Rex, mijo. Tell your mami what's going on." She pleaded as she sat down next to him.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"Well, start at the beginning." She urged him.

Rex frowned. "I woke up and it felt like I was in the wrong room, wrong house…" Rex didn't want to say wrong family. He was sure it would hurt his mother's feelings, so he diverted the conversation. "I keep having these names and faces pop up."

"Yes? Like what?" His mother asked.

"Um… Van Kleiss?" He ventured.

"Never heard of it." She said a little too quickly. "Anything else?"

"Noah?" He tried again.

This time she relaxed. "That's your friend from school."

"Really?" Rex perked up. Maybe he can help him make sense of things. "Um, can I call him?"

"Certainly, you have a cell phone." She said.

"I do?" Rex blurted out without thinking.

"Oh Rex, what do you remember?" His mother asked shakily.

"Don't worry, mami. I'm sure it'll come back to me." He tried to reassure her. "Um… so where do I keep my cell?"

0o0

Rex scrolled through his contact list. "Madre de Dios, I have a lot of numbers." He muttered. But there was one name noticeable absent. "Where's Circe?" He didn't know why that name was so important, but it was, and it was no where on the list. Giving up, he decided to call Noah.

He listened to the rings.

"Hey Rex, what's up?" He didn't sound happy to hear from him.

"Noah, listen, can we meet up?" He asked.

"Uh, I guess but I have a major project to complete." Noah seemed nervous.

"I can come over." Rex offered.

"Uh… sure." Noah said. "But you can't stay long. My parents want me studying."

"It'll be quick." Rex wasn't sure if that would be true.

"Fine." Noah hung up before Rex could say anything.

Rex stared at the cell before hanging up. He was hoping his friend would be a little more supportive.

0o0

"Noah, have I ever lost my memory before?" Rex asked as he sat on his friend's bed.

"Huh? Not that I'm aware? Why?" Noah looked at his friend strangely.

"I seem to have forgotten some important things." Rex answered vaguely.

"Like early Alzheimer's?" Noah asked. "You're a little young for that."

"No more like amnesia." Rex explained.

"That only happens in your stupid soap operas." Noah scoffed.

"They are telenovelas, thank you very much. It is part of my cultural heritage." Rex retorted. "I think it can happen. What if I have it?"

"Rex, how can you have amnesia? You're here talking to me, aren't you?" Noah reasoned.

"Ok, I remember you but… what about my life?" Rex asked.

"What about it?" Noah asked.

"Apparently, I live with my parents and brother. I go to school where White Knight is the principal." Rex started listing off.

"Everything's right so far except it's just Principal White. White Knight is what we call behind his back because he's such a prick." Noah said.

"Exactly that!" Rex declared. "None of it is what I remember! Although I do remember that White is a prick."

"What then, do you remember?" Noah countered.

"That's the other problem. I can't quite remember that either!" Rex jumped up and paced the room.

"Okay, okay, calm down." Noah could see his friend was agitated. "I knew this wasn't going to be quick. Your problems are never quick."

"Yeah, what problems do I usually have?" Rex stopped to look at him.

"Usually just drama with whoever you're going out with." Noah sighed.

"Yeah?" Rex now was intrigued. "So, who am I going out with now?"

Noah sighed. "Look Rex, I'm not interested in hearing you brag again…"

"I'm serious! I have no idea what you are talking about. The guy you mentioned does not sound like me… I mean he sounds a little like me… because you know… ladies love me." Rex's chest puffed out a little.

To Rex's surprise Noah's face twisted into a scowl. "If you're here to rub it in, you can just show yourself out."

"Hey, hey, take it easy. I'm just kidding. I can't get a date to save my life. I'm not rubbing anything. I'm really, really confused." Rex tried to placate his friend.

"Like you don't know, that I liked Claire!" Noah's fist was balled up now. He walked angrily towards Rex.

Rex was worried for a second that he was going to hit him, when instead he flung his door open. "Get out!"

"But…"

"Get out! And I don't want to see you again!"

"Don't we go to the same school together?"

"OUT!"

Rex stepped outside but turned around to have the door slam in his face. "That didn't work out like I planned."

"You're still in my house!" He heard Noah through the door.

"I'm leaving." He made stepping noises that got softer. The he waited. Noah opened the door. He was shocked to see Rex still standing there.

"I told you…" Noah said angrily.

"I know but listen you're my only lead!" Rex pleaded.

Noah tried to slam the door again, but Rex stuck his foot out… except it wasn't a foot. A mechanical boot sprouted. It cracked the doorframe and splintered the door.

Noah and Rex gaped at it.

"Yeah, so… do you think you can help?" Rex asked.

"I… I… I'll see what I can do." Noah said in a small voice.

 **So I was planning on updating after I finish my holiday stories. We had visitors for the holidays so I decided to work on all my stories after they left. Then I got the flu. I've been dying the last few days but I'm better now. Before anyone says anything about a flu shot, I already got one. I get one every year! It didn't work this year. Anyway, I'm swamped now with two holiday stories (Not Gen Rex related) to finish and this one to work on. Please be patient. I am working on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own.**

Noah eyed Rex nervously as he paced back and forth. They had tried to fix the broken door frame and door the best they could but after a while they gave up. Noah decided to blame it on _rough housing._

"Okay, you're going to wear a hole in my floor if you keep that up." Noah got up and pulled out his easel.

"You're not making a chart, are you?" Rex groaned as he dropped into the computer chair.

"It's an organizer." Noah retorted. "You know this is how I think."

Rex sighed and said no more as Noah started to draw a graphic organizer with his sharpie. "So… you think your life is wrong?" Noah asked.

"I don't know if it's wrong… it just isn't familiar. Look, you're my best friend… tell me about me." Rex prompted.

Noah bit his lip. To Rex it looked like he was deciding what he should share. After what seemed like an eternity, Noah started speaking slowly. "We met Freshman year, but you were hanging out with McKelly and his friends."

Rex frowned. "McKelly?" Somehow the familiar name brought up feelings of annoyance. "He's kind of a jerk, isn't he?"

Noah let out an explicative before answering. "Boy, is he ever!" Noah's exclamation took Rex by surprise. Noah's reaction seemed a little extreme. "He and his friends gang up on other kids. Their tags are all over town. They shoplift so much that they're banned from the shops, so they force other kids to do it for them…."

"Okay, okay… I get it. And I use to hang out with them?" Rex frowned.

"Well, you were mostly a hanger-on." Noah shrugged. "You just moved to town and I guess you were just looking for people to hang out with."

Rex nodded. "Makes sense, I suppose."

"They vandalize a vending machine and blamed you. You got in big trouble. That's when you stop hanging out with them." Noah continued.

"Then I started hanging out with you?" Rex asked.

"Um… no you helped Janet with Trig and we thought that was cool, so we invited you to go to the mall."

"We?" Rex asked.

Noah sighed. "We… Claire, Annie, and Walter."

"Wait," Rex closed his eyes. "Isn't there two other people? Um… Tuck and Cricket?"

"Who?" Noah cocked his head.

"I don't know. But when you said, Walter, I thought of Tuck and Cricket." Rex crossed his arms. "Wait… let me look." He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. "They're not in here."

"What are you talking about?" Noah sighed.

"Ok, there's these names that just pops into my head… like Tuck, Cricket and Circe…" Rex started to pace again while Noah wrote the names down.

"Isn't Circe from Greek mythology? Maybe you're just thinking about school." Noah stood back from his easel.

"What about Tuck and Cricket?" Rex stopped at Noah.

"I dunno, biology?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Rex started to pace again.

"Okay, so what names do you know on your phone?" Noah asked.

Rex started rattling off the names he knew first then then ones he didn't know. Noah scribbled away furiously. When he was done, there didn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to the names.

"Well, that's a bust." Rex said glumly. "Any other bright ideas?"

"I'm not done yet." Noah snapped. "Now tell me names that you know that isn't on your phone?"

"Uh, Circe, Tuck, Cricket, VanKleiss, Bobo, Six…" Rex started saying.

"Six is a number." Noah interrupted.

"But to me it feels like a name." Rex insisted.

"Dude, I think you're nuts." Noah muttered.

"Uh, hello? Do you think this is normal?" Rex formed a giant boot again.

"Stop that!" Noah exclaimed. "What if my parents walked in? How would I explain that?"

"You know? Maybe that incident with the CAT scan and clock has something with this thing I can do." Rex wondered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Noah said flatly.

Rex told him what happened earlier.

"Hmmm," Noah stroked his chin. He pulled out a laptop from under his bed. "Here, touch this and see what happens."

"I might break it." Rex warned.

"It's my old one." Noah waved away his concern. He flipped it open and placed it on his desk. "Go ahead."

Rex hesitantly reached out and touched it before pulling it back as if it was hot. When nothing happened, he placed his hand on it again. Still nothing.

"Now what?" Rex asked.

"I don't know… ask it something." Noah urged.

"What? That's crazy. What do I ask a computer to do? Turn on?" Rex scoffed.

A blue spark jumped from his hand to the laptop. The computer turned on. Rex pulled his hand back.

Noah's jaw dropped open. "Oh my gosh. You have magic powers!"

"What? That's stupid! This isn't magic." Rex looked at his hand.

"Then what is it?" Noah gulped. "I mean what can make you grow metal and turn on computers?"

"Luck?"

"Now who's stupid?"

"Right, and magic answers this."

"Okay, okay. We're not getting anywhere." Noah went to his chart paper and flipped it to a new page. He started writing.

"What are you doing now?" Rex asked exasperated.

"We're going about this all wrong. We should be listing all the weird things that has been going on." Noah was writing furiously.

Rex stood behind him as Noah wrote out all the strange things that Rex had been telling him. Finally, he finished, and both boys looked through the list.

"Now, you tell me what you know about me." Noah said.

"Quewha?" Rex looked at him surprised.

"You're the one who says that things don't seem right. What about me doesn't seems right?" Noah asked.

Rex wrinkled his brow. "I… don't know. I mean you seem like you, but I can't seem to remember anything else. I mean I do have a feeling that I have trust issues with you but I know you got my back."

"I know I have trust issues with you since you stabbed me in the back." Noah said with slight bitterness.

"Hey, I know _I_ wouldn't steal your girlfriend." Rex told him. "I mean I feel like I had someone else I liked."

"Who?"

"I… I think Circe?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

"My memories seem to be swiss cheese. I'm just going by feelings, right now." Rex informed him.

Noah flipped the page back to the names. "Tell me how you feel about these names that you know."

They spent another several minutes writing out the association.

Rex stared at the paper. "Something's coming back…" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Are people turning into monsters?"

"Huh?" Noah raised his eyebrows. "No, that's… what kinda question is that?"

"No, I feel like I should be fighting monsters… people turning into monsters." Rex opened his eyes to look at Noah.

"That's crazy." Noah sounded frightened now. "Are you sure it's not some sort of metaphor?"

"No! I mean I get this image of a giant killer rabbit…" Rex started saying.

"Okay, I now know you're crazy." Noah shook his head.

"Really? I can do this, and you can't believe that there are killer bunnies?" Rex asked.

"Touché." Noah responded.

"I guess you don't have monsters here."

"Nope." Noah shook his head.

"Ugh, this is getting me nowhere." Rex flopped on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he was hit by a feeling of deja vu. "Hey Noah, ever hear of a place called Providence?"

"You mean in Rhode Island?" Noah responded.

"No, like a company or organization…" Rex said.

Noah turned to his computer. Typing something he squinted at his screen. "There's several companies called Providence. There's even one downtown."

"Yeah? What is it?" Rex jumped up. He stood behind Noah. "It's a biotech company… We should go!" Rex got up excitedly.

"We?" Noah held up his hands. "I'm supposed to be studying."

"You can study anytime. Don't you want to figure this mystery out?" Rex asked.

"It's _your_ mystery and how do you even know you're going to find anything?" Noah asked.

"I don't know. But it's my next lead." Rex "You coming with?"

Noah nervously bit his lip looking conflicted. Finally, he decided. "Fine, let's go." He grabbed his army jacket off the floor.

"I knew I could count on you." Rex beamed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm great… at being a sucker." Noah groaned.

"Come on." Rex urged ignoring his comment.

They both left the house to head downtown. As they walked outside, they didn't notice a figure step out of the shadows.

"They just left." He said into his communicator. He paused as someone on the other end spoke. "I understand." He then put away his communicator and followed them.

 **Sorry, I just haven't been in a writing mood. I've been coughing for three weeks now. My doctor no longer takes my insurance, so I must find a new one. Chinese New Year's coming and guess who's hosting? Plus we have our usual Superbowl party. And I still have two other stories that I should have finished two weeks ago.**

 **I'm in over my head. But I'm plowing along. I think I know where this is going now… so rest assure I will finish. I just hope it's good.**

 **Guest: I received your request for a story. Unfortunately, I can't really find a way to frame it. In my fanfic Six's Story, I pretty much implied that Six hated guns ever since the day he accidentally killed someone with it. It was loud, bloody and he wasn't ready to take a life at such close range. The problem is not killing; he is a mercenary after all. The problem is the gun has a bad association for him and therefore, he will never use one. I'm sure in his many years of being a mercenary/ ninja/ agent he has figured out ways to not use a gun. It's probably second nature to him. But in his new life I can see him not wanting to kill anymore. So that might be more doable. Thank you for asking. When I'm done with these current stories, I will try to work on a new HOLIX story. (If I ever get done.)**

 **Thanks for reading guys. I appreciate the views.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Chinese (Lunar) New Year! It's the year of the pig! If you were born in this year, you are blessed with good fortune.**

 **I do not own.**

"This is the place." Rex checked the address.

"Surprise, surprise, looks just like an office building." Noah said sarcastically.

"Come on." Rex walked to the door.

"What?" Noah asked shocked. "But they're closed."

"So?" Rex checked the front door.

"See they're closed. We'll have to come back on a work day from 9 to 5." Noah said reading the sign.

"Uh-huh." Rex said ignoring Noah as he checked the surroundings.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Noah hissed at him.

"Just seeing how many cameras there are." Rex said as he walked around to the back.

Noah jogged to catch up to him. "What?"

"There's two in the lobby. One aimed at the front door. One over here…" Rex said listing them off.

"Are you crazy? If they have cameras, they can see you trying to break in." Noah said guessing at what Rex was planning.

"Well, duh." Rex snorted. "That's why I have to take them out."

"How?" Noah asked.

"Well, let's see if I can talk to them." Rex walked over to the nearest camera located in the alleyway. "Give me a boost."

"This is nuts." Noah muttered to himself while helping Rex up.

Rex stepped into Noah's hands and then onto his shoulders. "Hold still." He said trying to keep his balance.

"You're heavy." Noah snapped attempting to stay straight.

"Almost." Rex reached out and made contact with the camera. Nothing happened.

"Well?" Noah grunted.

"Uh… I don't know." Rex admitted frowning. He tried again… still nothing. Rex looked at his hand. He shook it as if that was the problem. Placing his hand again on the camera, he closed his eyes. Nothing.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A person wearing a security outfit shouted at the boys.

Startled, Noah accidently moved throwing Rex off his shoulders. Rex fell into some garbage bags.

"Oh, we were looking for our baseball." Noah made up on the fly.

"Do I look stupid?" The man growled. "You kids get out of here now before I call your parents."

Noah grabbed Rex's arm and yanked him onto his feet. "Yes, sir." He agreed. "Thank you, sir." Dragging Rex along, Noah stepped around the guard and ran for it with Rex trying to keep up. Noah didn't stop after the next two blocks. Rex had to pull him back.

"Noah, we've gone far enough." Rex told him.

"Far enough? Far enough? Far enough would be me back in home, safe in my room. If we'd had gotten caught, my parents would kill me!" Noah said wild-eyed.

"Okay, calm down." Rex said in a soothing voice. "We didn't get caught. Now we have to figure out how…"

"Oh, no! I'm not going back. That's crazy! They know what we look like! I never should have listened to you!" Noah was starting to hyperventilate.

"Okay, we won't go back." Rex said calmly. "But there has to be a way to get some information."

"Look, I'm sorry but you're on your own with this. I can't get in any more trouble with you." Noah said.

"Wait, we've been in trouble before?" Rex stopped him.

"Maybe, once… whatever, but I'm done." Noah waved his hands and headed home. Rex wordlessly followed him. Rex wondered how long Noah wasn't going to talk to him. His silence was unnerving.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Hey Noah, I'm sorry. You did me a solid. I appreciate it. Thanks."

Noah stopped in his tracks. He looked at Rex as if he sprouted another head. "What?"

"I said thanks." Rex said confused.

"You've never thanked me before." Noah muttered.

"Oh... well, I'm thanking you now." Rex shrugged.

His face hardened. "Oh no, you're not going to manipulate me again." He growled.

"Huh? Are you mental? I'm not…" Rex stammered.

"Yes, you are. If you can't get me to do what you want, you try to guilt me. Well, I'm not going to fall for it!" Noah said angrily. Spinning around, he stalked off.

Rex stood with his mouth opened. Everything Noah had said about him didn't make sense. He wasn't a manipulative jerk, was he?

"Why can't I remember?" Rex slapped his forehead.

"Pretending to not know, huh?" A familiar voice made him spin around.

"Six!" A small memory slipped into his brain. "Six, I need help…"

"The name's not Six. The name's One. And you're coming with me. You have a lot to answer for." He said flatly as two blades slipped from his sleeve.

Rex took a step back. This was unexpected.

 **The plot thickens. (Also the idea of Six being One is from** **Shitsuren69 "Just One Yesterday". Go read her story if you haven't yet. Trust me this is trash compared to that.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy St. Patrick's Day! And happy belated pi (3/14) day.**

 **Hi guys, sorry about the delay. I promise to finish, and I will. I had to finish two unrelated stories and now I'm turning my sole attention to finishing this one. I still only have vague ideas of where this is going.**

 **After I'm done, I'm going to go on a hiatus for a while. I might update some one shots here or there, but I'll be appearing less frequently. Please read some of the newer stories on here and support this fandom. Or I would encourage you to write some stories of your own. I'll be around and God willing I'll be back… Thank you for following, favoring, and reading.**

 **I do not own.**

"Ok, maybe we can sit somewhere and talk about this. Rex said holding out his hands trying to placate the man in green.

"You're not getting away again." Six who is now One said approaching him menacingly.

"Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. Again what? Can you explain what's going on?" Rex asked.

"Enough stalling." Six who is now known as One attacked.

Rex stepped backwards and swung to the side to avoid the sharp blade. He then automatically kicked the blade out of his hand. One's eyebrows flew up in surprise before his face became blank again.

"Interesting." He said. "You have learned some self-defense."

"Uh..." Rex's brain started whirling. "Yeah... I learned it from you."

Even though he was wearing sunglasses, Rex could tell his eyes narrowed.

"I would never have anything to do with a little jerk like you."

"What?" Rex stammered. What was Six, or rather One, talking about? The way Noah and One acted, it was like he was some kind of psycho.

"Listen Six, One or whatever... What if you told you I'm not who you think I am." Rex thought fast.

"Nice try." One said grimly slashing at him with his remaining sword.

Rex dodged, weaved and jumped. Grabbing a mesh garbage can off the corner of the street, he used it to block the sword. Unfortunately, the blade was sharp enough to slice it in half. Rex looked incredulously at the two halves in his hand. Looking up his eyes widened and threw his arm up to block the blow. Just as he was about to be sliced, his arm glowed blue and One found his blade blocked by a large sword attached to the young teen.

One jumped back. "What's this?" He frowned.

Rex opened his eyes. "Woah..." He said surprised.

Seeing the confusion on One's face, Rex let his instincts take over. He allowed his legs and arm guide him. He started swinging his sword. BFS he muttered under his breath. He didn't know where that name came from, but it sounded right. As he swung and parried Six jumped and blocked. It almost looked like they were just sparing.

One was guarded in his movements but was alert.

Meanwhile in Rex's brain some more memories started stirring.

"You trained me. You taught me everything I know." Rex told him. "We fought together and… I trust you." With that Rex took a step back and rescinded his BFS. Six without hesitation swung his blade at Rex's neck. Rex stood firmly looking directly at Six.

The sword stopped within a millimeter from his jugular.

"Didn't even flinch." One stood down. He seemed confused. "And you think this highly of me?"

"Yes." Rex said seriously. "But apparently I've given you a different impression. Tell me what I've done."

One walked past him wordlessly. He picked up his discarded sword. After tucking them back into his sleeves, he turned to face Rex.

"Come with me." He walked away as if he hadn't just tried to kill Rex.

With no other options Rex jogged to catch up to him.

"Where're we going?" Rex asked. "Who are you working for? What is going on?"

"You talk too much." One said flatly.

Rex stopped talking. They walked down several streets before stopping in front of a café.

"We're going to have a burger?" Rex asked surprised.

"No." One pushed open the door. Inside, it was a quaint shop with booths and tables. No one was around except a guy behind the counter reading a paper.

"But can we have a burger?" Rex asked as his stomach growled.

One grabbed a bag of chips from the display and tossed it to him. He continued walking to the back.

"Come on." He said motioning for him to follow.

Opening the bag of chips, he followed munching on the food. "Not really a burger and they're stale." He said still eating them.

One pushed him through the door.

"Uh, why are we in the bathroom?" Rex looked around.

One didn't answer. Instead he went to a stall with caution tape over it. He opened the door and kicked the toilet. To Rex's surprise the toilet slid back to reveal an entrance.

"Seriously? In a bathroom? Couldn't it be in someplace cleaner?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Do you want to criticize, or do you want answers?" One asked.

"Can't I do both?" Rex asked cheekily as he entered the stall. As soon as he stepped inside, lights came on blinding him.

"Welcome to Providence." One said flatly.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own.**

"Providence?" Rex gaped at the large room he was currently standing in. It looked like a loading dock as there with crates everywhere.

"Yes, the building you were trying to enter is just a cover. This is the real Providence." One said flatly.

"It is?" Rex asked nervously.

One didn't answer. He strolled across the room. Rex paused a moment before following him.

Rex glanced at the man he knew as Six to see if he could read anything from him before realizing that even though he's not named Six he still pretty much acted like Six, which means there was no facial expression whatsoever. He stopped so suddenly that Rex ran into him.

"Oww, you can give me warning, you know." Rex complained rubbing his nose.

One didn't answer. When One reached the end of the room, he pointed to some of the crates. "Stay there. Don't say anything."

"Uh… okay?" Rex stood where One pointed, which obscured his view of the front of the room.

Rex could hear One's footsteps until it stopped and then the sound of typing. He felt a monitor turn on. What he heard next made him his blood run cold.

"You're back early. Did you find him?" The voice said.

"Yes, but he got away." One answered flatly.

"How disappointing."

"He, however, seems to not remember what he did."

"Don't let him fool you. He is quite slippery." The tone turned sharp.

"He seemed quite emphatic about it." One continued calmly.

"Let me reiterate, Mr. One, that he is not to be trusted. He is quite adept at lying, in fact a psychopath."

"I understand. I will be more vigilant in the future." One answered.

"I must get that device he stole from me back." He warned. "He has no idea the power it holds. It is quite dangerous which makes him quite dangerous."

"I will find him." One promised.

"Be sure you do."

Rex could hear the screen shut off. He could not stop shaking. He didn't realize that his hands were clenched so tight that his nails were cutting into the palms. His breathing was labored, and he stared unseeingly into the distance. He didn't even notice One standing over him.

"You okay, kid?" He asked.

Startled, Rex stared at him wide-eyed. He opened his mouth but no voice came out. His mouth was dry. One waited quietly while Rex composed himself.

"Van Kleiss." Rex was finally able to speak.

"So you do remember." One said.

"No, yes, I mean I don't know. I don't know how I know Van Kleiss. I just know. I know he's evil." Rex stumbled over his words. "I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"No." One said simply.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rex sat up a little straighter.

"Calm down. If I was going to turn you over to him, it would have been done already. I wanted to see your reaction." One turned around and walked back to the exit. Looking back, he said, "Coming? Or are you going to become a fixture?"

Rex jumped to his feet. He wanted to get as far away from this place as possible.

When they were outside, Rex looked curiously at One.

"Now what?" He asked.

"There's a lot of questions to be answered. Where is the device you stole from Providence?" He asked.

"Huh? I didn't steal anything!" Rex protested.

"Thought so. If you had, you would have recognized the place we were just in." One said grimly walking away.

Rex followed. " Wait? That's where the dangerous device was kept? That seems pretty lame."

"I have deactivation codes. That place is deadly… but you somehow got in and stole something very important from my client." One explained.

"Why do you keep saying that? I didn't steal anything…" Rex argued. "At least I don't think I would steal… " Rex stopped. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Was he really a psychopath, master manipulator, thief and he just forgot?

"Perhaps." For a minute, he was scared that One read his thoughts but realized that he was answering the comment he had verbalized. "But it is possible that you didn't, and someone is framing you."

"And what makes you think I'm trustworthy?" Rex wondered why he would even ask something like that.

One stopped walking. He faced Rex. "I have seen every kind of human filth, scum of the earth, and walking trash to have ever appeared on this planet… you're not that bad." He continued walking.

"Thanks… I think?" Rex said confused.

"No, you're not a bad kid. You might do bad things but that's not who you really are. I can see that." He clarified.

"I guess that's better. So, what's with my memory problem?" Rex asked.

"I don't know but we need to figure it out fast. Van Kleiss is no dummy. He'll probably find out I've been lying, then come after the both of us." One said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, that's bad." Rex gulped.

"Look out!"

Rex felt a hard push onto the floor. One had his katanas out blocking… arrows? No, they were spikes! One was impaled in the ground where he had been standing. Rex pushed himself up and tried to form some weapon. Before he could do anything, a bag wrapped around his head. A sickly, sweet smell made his head spin. He struggled to try to get the bag off. Ropes pinned his arms to his body. His thoughts became incoherent. A second later darkness claimed him.

0o0

His head was pounding and there was a bad taste in the back of his throat. He tentatively opened one eye. The light stung so he immediately shut it.

"Hey, he's up." A female voice said.

"Circe?" His voice sounded awful like he had gargled razor blades. "What the heck?"

"Welcome back from the dead." She said sarcastically.

"What's with the drugging and kidnapping?" Rex now was fully awake.

"Sorry about that. We didn't have time to explain and thought it would be easier to just grab you." Another person chimed in.

"Tuck?" Names kept popping into Rex's head.

"Don't worry, the effects won't last long. You'll be feeling better in no time." Another girl stepped into his line of sight.

"Cricket?" Rex gapped. One more name was in his head. "Where's Walter?"

"Right here." A voice said lazily. Rex's head snapped in the direction. A boy lounged on a dirty couch. "About time you got up. We didn't use that much knock out stuff."

"What's going on?" Rex pushed himself up.

"We saw the crazy ninja that was after us get you. So we save you." Circe said indignantly. "You could be a little more grateful."

"I would be more grateful is you hadn't gassed me." Rex complained.

"Yeah, that was a little over the top." Cricket apologized.

"Where are we?" Rex looked around the dumpy room.

"Our hideout, stupid." Tuck said cheerfully. "You said you had a buyer for the thing we stole. You're supposed to meet him tonight."

"Quewhat?" Rex stared in disbelief.

"Yeah, this thing." Circe walked over to a rather large object covered by a sheet. She pulled the cover off to reveal a space aged looking gun.

"Ay caramba!" Rex exclaimed.

 **Working through the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Do not own.**

Rex spun around in shock as his friends.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down Rex." Walter swung his legs to the ground. "No speaky Spanish."

Rex stopped, not even realizing he was speaking much less speaking his native tongue. He took a deep breath and asked, "Okay, okay… When did I get this thing?"

His friends looked at each other. "You all right, Rex?" Circe asked worriedly stepping up to him and placing her hand on his forehead.

"Great, fine, never felt better." Rex lied stepping back from her.

"Why you asking about what you did?" Tuck asked scratching his head.

Rex realized he didn't want to explain his memory loss for the third time. "Just… checking… why don't you tell me how I got this gun."

Everyone looked at each other before they burst into laughter. "You're such a kidder, Rex." Tuck slapped him on the back.

"I wasn't joking." Rex growled. Everyone laughed again. Rex was getting frustrated. "I need to return this to Providence."

That stopped everyone.

"Are you crazy?" Circe glared at him. "Why would you risk all our lives to get this thing just so we can return it?"

"Rex, we need that money to get out of here." Cricket added. "We're barely staying one step ahead of Quarry."

"Quarry?" Rex frowned. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember him clearly. "What about him?"

"Rex, you need to take this more seriously since you double crossed him. Quarry's trying to kill us. That ninja guy…" Cricket fretted.

"He works for Providence." Rex interrupted.

"That what he told you?" Walter snorted. "He works with whoever pays him the most… or is it whomever? Huh, doesn't matter, not going to school anymore."

"Rex, you can't lose your nerve now. You gotta meet the buyer tonight so we can get enough money to go to Mexico. " Circe took hold of his shoulders.

Rex looked into her eyes. He could see that she was afraid. Rex pulled away. Walking over to the gun, he looked at it. He was buying time to decide what to do. None of this seemed like something he would do. But from Noah's ramblings and Six… er… One's explanations… it sounded like he was not trustworthy to put it lightly. But now he was also a weapons dealer.

"Did I tell any of you who I'm selling this to?" Rex asked.

"No, you were pretty secretive about it all." Tuck shrugged. "What's with all these questions?"

"No reason." Rex cursed inwardly. If he couldn't figure out who he was selling to, he would be in trouble. As it were, it sounded like he was in over his head. He needed to get away and think this through.

Just then his phone rang. He jumped. Pulling it out of his pocket he stared at an unknown number.

"Hello?" He answered hesitantly.

"Well?" A gruff voice replied.

"I have it." Rex took a guess as to how to answer. He did not recognize the person on the other end.

"I know you have it!" The voice snapped back. "I want to know when I'm going to get it."

"When I'm sure you got the money." Rex said.

The person on the other line cursed. "Of course, I have the money. What kind of bs is that?"

"Then let's do the exchange." Rex's mind started racing. "I choose where."

"I don't trust you." The man said bluntly. "I choose where."

"Fine, where do you want to meet?" Rex asked realizing he didn't remember enough to know where they could meet.

The voice rattled off some address which Rex scrambled to find a pencil to jot it down.

"You got that?" The voice said curtly.

"Yeah, yeah." Rex said.

"You better be there on time." The voice said menacingly. "Otherwise there might not be enough of you to identify."

"Please… you wouldn't dare… If anything happened to me, they will raise hell to find you." Rex didn't know where the bravado came from. He certainly didn't feel it.

There was silence on the other end. Rex wondered if he offended him. He half hoped he would hang up on him.

"You better show up on time." There was a click.

Rex took it as a sign of victory that he couldn't think of anything better to say back to him. But it was a hollow one as he now had to meet this man with his stolen goods.

"Well?" Tuck's question brought him back.

"Uh, I'm meeting him tonight." Rex said hesitantly.

Everyone looked relieved. "Great. We get out money and get the heck out of here." Walter said.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Circe asked Rex.

"Hmm, no. I can handle this. Don't want anyone getting hurt." Rex said mind racing.

"You think he'll hurt you?" Cricket asked worriedly.

Before Rex could answer, Tuck piped up. "Nah, Rex can take care of himself, right Rex?"

"Of course." Rex replied. "I've got this. The exchange is tonight. I'm going home first and then come back to pick this thing up."

"Sounds like a plan." Walter declared. "Let's go out and celebrate."

"Isn't that a little premature?" Cricket frowned.

"What's premature about it? It's a done deal. Right Rex?" Walter turned his gaze to his friend.

"You know, why don't you guys lay low for a while. I'll go out and grab us some pizza and we'll celebrate here." Rex offered.

"Sure thing, Rex." Walter stretched out on the couch. The rest chattered excitedly about their new lives in Mexico.

Rex inched towards the door and fled. He realized he had been in an apartment. Running down several flights of stairs, he didn't stop till he reached the lobby. Bursting out of the building, he looked around at his surroundings. It did not look like a nice part of town. The apartment complex he had left looked rundown surrounded by abandoned stores and buildings.

Gulping, he realized he had no idea where he was.

"There you are, you little scumbag." A voice growled.

Rex let out a groan and turned around to see a bald man wielding a grenade launcher with Sweet Caroline scrawled across it.

"Cain?" The name bubbled to his lips.

"I'm going to make sure Quarry has just enough of your pathetic body to hand on the wall." He threatened as if Rex never spoke.

"Eww." Rex winced. "TMI, my dude."

"Where's the DD?" He demanded.

"Huh?" Rex blinked.

"Don't play dumb!" He snarled.

"You know. I really wish I was." Rex sighed.

His response confused Cain for a second before his eyes narrowed. Rex saw his finger pull the trigger. Rex jumped out of the way. The ensuing explosion threw debris everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Rex was on a motorbike.

"How… how did you get that?" Cain stammered.

Rex was confused as well. He just knew he needed something to take him away as quickly as possible and out of the blue he was sitting on the coolest motorcycle. Looking down he saw that the bike was attached to his legs.

"See ya, sucker!" Rex couldn't help saying before peeling off leaving an enraged Cain.

 **Curiouser and curiouser… this story is getting. I wonder what will happen next. Seriously, I wonder because I don't know myself. The voices in my head have been dictating the story to me.**

 **Thank you to all who have favored and followed. I promise to finish even if it takes me awhile.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own.**

Rex sat on his front steps panting. He half expected to see Cain show up in the cul-de-sac where his family lived. But he had lost Cain long before he reached home. He was dripping sweat, heart still pounding and his head was starting to ache. A few houses back his cycle disintegrated leaving him to slide on his face to a stop. Nursing scratches and bruises on his face, he didn't feel like explaining to his mother why he was such a mess hence why he was sitting outside.

Somehow everyone seemed to know about him except him. The more he found out, the more he disliked this person. There were those comic stories where the villain forgot he was the villain and turns out to an upstanding guy until he regains his memory. Rex wondered if he was the villain in the story. The villain who forgot who he was and once he regains his memory he will revert to his evil ways.

"No!" Rex shouted out loud surprising himself. He couldn't believe that this is who he truly was. "That's not me." He said emphatically. "That's…"

"Rex!"

Rex jumped and spun around.

His brother Caesar stood above him.

"Bro, you scared me." Rex said.

"Rex, I have to talk to you. Come with me." He said.

Rex got up and followed him. He didn't go into the house but went to the back. In the backyard, there was a small tool shed. Caesar opened the door and ushered Rex in.

Rex stepped into the center. gardening tools hung all around. "Bro, what's going…" He never finished as the floor dropped from underneath him.

Rex would like to think he didn't scream… maybe just a manly gasp.

"Rex, quiet or mami will hear you." He said.

Rex was clutching the floor with his eyes closed. He carefully opened one eye. The other snapped open in surprise. "Quewha?" He scrambled onto his feet. "Bro, where are we?"

"It's my lab." Caesar answered with a frown. "You've been here before."

"Oh, uh did you change something? It looks different." He quickly backtracked.

"I changed to LED lights to save energy. Papi was tired of me blowing the fuse." Caesar walked off the platform toward a metal table.

Rex followed him. "Oh well, that's why I didn't recognize the place."

"Rex, do you know why you're here?" Caesar suddenly asked turning around to face him.

Rex was taken aback by the blunt question. "No, not especially." Rex gulped.

"I have reason to believe you have been down here." Caesar said sternly. "And you have taken something very important of mine."

"Again?" Rex blurted out.

Caesar frowned. "No, I believe this is the first time you've taken something from here."

"How did you know I took it?" Rex challenged.

Caesar pulled out a remote and aimed it at a large monitor. The screen flashed on. Rex watched in dismay to see himself sneaking into the lab. He walked over to a dark corner and wheeled out a metal chair with a rather large ring attached to the back. He pushed it toward the center of the room. He placed two fingers on his left hand into his mouth and whistled. A red hole opened, and he and the machine disappeared. The video ended.

Rex's jaw was on the floor.

"I want my memory machine back." Caesar said firmly. "I don't know why you took it or how you got the dimensional disruptor to…"

"Woah, woah, wait a minute bro." Rex shut his eyes. He could feel his headache growing but images and names began swirling, pushing it to the forefront. "Memory machine… dimensional disruptor… no… Breach!"

"Yes, it is a breach of my lab." Caesar answered.

"No, no. Breach! She's this whack job with four arms that can open portals…" Rex stopped to see Caesar looking weirdly at him.

"Bro, you have to believe me. I don't remember doing…" Rex paused and looked at the screen. "Can you go back a few frames?"

Caesar reluctantly obliged. "I don't know what you are trying to get at, Rex. You have been acting strangely the past few weeks. I know we've had some… problems and maybe I haven't been the best big brother but…"

"Stop there!" Rex cried. "Look!" He pointed at his hand in his mouth.

"So? You were signaling someone. Are you hanging out with those no good street gang again?" Caesar asked.

"Caesar, look! I'm right handed. He used his left hand!" Rex lifted his right hand to his lips and whistled. "I can't do that with my left." He showed him.

Caesar frowned. "You've always been left handed."

"No, I haven't!" Rex protested. "I should know I'm right handed even if I can't remember anything else. I've been using my right hand all day."

At mention of the memory loss, Caesar paled. "You don't remember? Tell me what you've forgotten."

"Huh? Uh, well, I woke up this morning and I wasn't sure where I was and none of this looks familiar to me… it's all like a weird dream… OWW!" Rex yelped as he rubbed his arm. Caesar had stuck a needle into his arm. He injected it into a small device. "Bro! You've got to warn me when you do something like that!"

"Fascinating." Caesar said.

"What?" Rex tried to look over his shoulder.

"There's no cell deterioration." Caesar muttered.

"Should there be?" Rex asked.

"But there seems to be a foreign microbe in the stream." Caesar continued.

"Yeah, nanites." Rex filled in.

"Fascinating." Caesar repeated. "Perhaps the neurological pathways have started to disintegrate and leak into the blood stream. We must do a CAT scan immediately."

"Well, they tried this morning but…" Rex started.

Caesar didn't answer. Instead he pulled Rex into another part of the lab. The door slid opened which revealed a cylindrical machine. He pushed Rex into the machine.

"Hold still. It shouldn't hurt." Caesar said flatly while pulling on some goggles.

"Well, that's not very reassuring." Rex said nervously. His eyes shut as a bright light engulfed him. When the light died, all Rex could see was spots.

"Rex, your brain is perfectly normal." He said.

"That's good, no? Rex asked rubbing his eyes.

"No." Caesar answered.

"Uh… why?" Rex looked up to see his brother holding a needle gun. "Bro? What are you doing?"

"We need to reset you." He said getting uncomfortably close with the needle.

Rex gulped. "Sorry, I've just started to remember and I'm pretty sure I don't want to go back to square one."

Caesar lunged with the gun. Rex's Smack Hands automatically sprouted. It knocked Caesar back. He looked up shocked. "Madre de Dios!" He murmured.

"Look, Bro, I don't know what's going on but I have an appointment to keep. Tell mami, I won't be home for dinner." His Smack Hands disappeared, and his Punk Busters formed. With one leap, he smashed through the ceiling into the shack, shattering it into pieces. Forming his bike again he sped off.

0o0

Rex road back to the hideout being careful of not being followed. When he entered the apartment, there was no one there. He picked up the space aged gun. It was heavy but he was able to pick it up easily. Looking around, he found a large duffle bag. The gun didn't quite fit but it was enough so that he had handles to carry the cumbersome device. He started to head toward the door before he realized he didn't want to be seen in the hallways. Seeing the open window toward a fire escape, he climbed down with his burden. When he reached the ground, he formed his Rex Ride and drove to where he was going to meet the buyer. He couldn't understand what was going on but he knew that he had to get answers and one way was to meet the buyer of this weapon. He wasn't planning on giving them the weapon. When he got close, he rescinded his bike. He walked the rest of the way. Arriving to the drop off spot, he realized why they chose this place. It was pretty empty, far away from the public, and there was plenty of exit points.

As he checked out his surroundings, he was blinded by car headlights. Rex squinted and held his hand over his eyes to protect them.

The car stopped and he could hear the door open and closed. Blurry shadows stood in front of the lights.

"I didn't think you'd actually show up." The same voice from the phone said to him.

"I keep my appointments." Rex answered trying to make out any of the features of the men. "Where's the money?"

One of the men holding a suitcase stepped forward. He opened the case and Rex could see something that looked like wads of cash. Just ass quickly, the case snapped shut and the man stepped back.

"Where's my weapon?" The man countered.

Rex patted the bag at his side. "Right here."

"Let's see it." He snapped.

Rex slipped one strap down and he pulled part of the gun out before pushing it back into the bag. "How you want to do this?" He asked.

"Drop the package in the center. Then step back. If we're satisfied, we'll leave the money in the center." He instructed.

"Nice try but no dice. I'm not stupid." Rex scoffed. "I might as well suggest you drop the money and if _I'm_ satisfied, I'll leave the gun."

"Touché." The man admitted.

"How about we both meet in the middle?" Rex asked.

"Agreed." The man with the suitcase started walking. Rex also walked to the middle. As Rex got closer he could make some of the faces out. Light bounced off the glasses of one of them and Rex stopped.

"What are you waiting for?" The man growled.

"Dr. Fell." Rex murmured.

"What?" The man asked.

"What do you want with the gun Fell?" Rex yelled.

Everyone froze.

"How do you know me?" The man with glasses asked.

"Shut up!" The other man snapped at him. "Get the gun!"

The man dropped the suitcase and pulled out a gun. As he pulled the trigger, Rex shocked everyone when his Smack Hands formed blocking the bullet.

"What the f…" The man never finished when Rex picked him up and threw him back knocking down the other men.

"Get him!"

Rex didn't wait before forming his Rex Ride and riding off. Looking back, he saw the car speeding after him. A second later he swerved to get out of the way of a small missile.

"What the… Where the heck did they get that?" Rex yelped. He made a sharp right down a different street. The car was going too fast to make the turn, driving right past. Rex grinned until the car appeared down the street blocking his way. His grin faded as he pulled to a stop. Making a quick u-turn, he headed back to where he came from. An explosion threw him off his bike. He bounced several times before he rolled to a stop.

He shook his head. Seeing the gun a few feet away, he got to his feet and grabbed it.

"Stop!"

He saw several men running towards him with guns drawn.

Rex mumbled a curse and scrambled to his feet. He felt a bullet pass awfully close to his ear. He turned to run but several men appeared to block his path. Turning around he saw he was surrounded.

"Kill him!"

Panic arose in him. He desperately tried to form something, anything! But nothing was happening. He saw the guns fire in slow motion.

Then he was falling, falling into a red hole. Landing hard on his back, he hit his head so hard that everything went black.

Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach. "Aww man." His eyes adjusted. He blinked several times. He was lying in the middle of a street in a desolate looking town. There were piles of vehicles in neat piles scattered around the area. "Am I dead?" He quipped weakly.

"Not yet." Rex heard his own voice answer back. He spun around so fast that he could have sworn he heard his neck crack. He sucked in a breath.

In front of him, stood himself, except he didn't look good. His skin had a yellowish tinge. There were bags under his eyes. His hair was wild. An ironic smile played on his lips. Next to him stood a four-armed girl.

"Ay de mí!" Rex exclaimed.

 **Ay de mí: Poor me**

 **Story will be wrapping soon. I finally figured out the rest of it. Believe it or not it all came to me in a dream. Hope it makes sense.**

 **Happy Easter. Praying for the people in Sri Lanka and for everyone who has been affected by violence around the world (New Zealand, etc). The world is a scary place, but I believe one day all things will be redeemed and fixed. Peace to** **all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own.**

"Hola Rex," His doppelganger smiled wryly.

Rex rubbed his face. "Okay, okay, if this is a joke, it's not funny anymore… not that it was that funny to begin with." He yelled into the air.

"Poor Rexy… so sad… so bad… so mad." Breach giggled.

Rex glanced at her before turning his attention back to his twin.

"Don't remember what happened, huh?" He asked.

"Well, I'm starting to remember some things." Rex growled. He wished his hazy brain would clear up faster.

"That's unfortunate." His twin said.

Rex wasn't sure if he meant it was unfortunate that he couldn't remember or if he was starting to remember. He was about to say something when the floor literally fell out from underneath him. Falling into a chair, metal straps wrapped around his chest and legs. On closer inspection he realized it was Caesar's memory chair.

"Yo, this isn't cool." Rex struggled against the bonds.

"You're not getting away this time." Second Rex said. "We finish it this time."

"Quewha?" Rex stopped struggling to gape at him. "What are you talking about."

"You're about to be replaced." Breach answered in a sing song voice.

"Replace by what?" Rex asked.

The second Rex turned on the machine while placing a metal circlet around his head. "You'll see or rather you won't see soon enough."

"Wait!" Rex cried but it was too late. Waves of pain shot through his head. Suddenly, memories flooded his mind.

 _He was fighting an EVO in a museum._

" _Try not break anything." Rex heard Six from his earpiece as the spiny EVO scorpion tossed him against the wall._

" _Are you kidding?" Rex growled. "I'm not a 10-foot insect spazzing out in the ancient Greek wing." He ducked as some priceless pottery flew at his head. "That wasn't me."_

" _Just stop the EVO, Rex." Six merely answered._

" _Just stop the EVO, Rex. Like it's so easy." Rex grumbled under his breath as he formed his Punk Busters. He made a giant leap to land on the scorpion's back. "Hola, big, dark, and ugly. Eat steel!" Rex formed his BFS but before he could use it, the scorpion bucked him off his back. Rex smashed into a marble statue. "I guess it's on a diet." He muttered. Getting unsteadily on his feet he formed his Slam Cannon and loaded it up with debris from the smashed statue. He fired it at the scorpion. The fodder hit the scorpion in its eyes. It staggered back. Rex rushed it with his Smack Hands punching it onto its back. It furiously tried to get back on its feet. Rex placed his hand on it. Blue lines covered the insect. As the insect started growing smaller, Rex shuddered. He broke contact._

" _Rex, why did you stop?" Six asked._

" _Six, I think Breach…" He never finished as he felt hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a red vortex._

 _Rex found himself on the floor in large empty warehouse._

" _Hello, Rex." Breach purred. "I have a friend I want you to meet."_

" _No thanks," Rex snapped getting up from the ground. "Any friend of yours is no friend of mine."_

" _That's too bad. Because I think you're both two of a kind." Breach said. From behind her, Rex saw himself appear._

" _What trick are you pulling?" Rex gawked at himself._

" _No trick, Rex. Breach and I met when she was dimension hopping. She saw I was in a bit of a predicament and said she knew someone who could help." Rex answered smoothly._

" _What kind of predicament?" Rex asked suspiciously._

" _Nothing too serious…" His likeness replied just as Rex fell into a chair that was shoved from behind him. Metal rings restrained his wrists to the armrest. "For me… but for you… it might hurt a little… and then you won't remember a thing."_

" _What?" Rex yelped as he pulled against the restraints. "What are you talking about?"_

" _My body's breaking down, Rex and I need a new one. Yours will do. But I first need to wipe your memory so I can put mine in."_

" _And where am I going?" Rex asked._

" _Oh, that sounds like a you problem." He answered callously before turning on the machine and placing a band on his head._

" _Hey, can't we talk about this?" Rex yelped. The machine hummed to life. Rex arched in pain as the memory machine started. He screamed as one by one he could feel his memories slip away and some foreign ones flooding his brain._

" _It's working." He could hear the other Rex say. Then Rex smelled smoke. "No, something's wrong."_

 _Blue lines emanated from Rex's body. His eyes lit up white. Blue lines spread across the chair. Metal started poking through his body. His Smack Hands started growing simultaneously until the restraints broke. Rex pitched forward from the chair. He thought he heard an explosion but at this point his nanites were in control. He moved on instinct only. Running out of the warehouse, he looked around. His nanites moved him in one direction. It seemed like his body was moving on its own volition. Although he was aware of what was happening, he felt he had no control of his actions. It was like watching a movie of himself. His Rex Ride formed, and he rode to a house at the end of a cul de sac. Faint memories made him look under the mat to find a key. He opened the door and went inside._

" _Mijo, is that you?" He heard a woman's voice._

" _Si," He heard himself answer._

" _Dinner is in 5 minutes." She called._

" _I don't feel well. Can I just go to bed?"_

" _I suppose. I hope you're not getting sick again." She came into the room._

" _No, I just need some sleep." Rex went up the stairs and entered a room. Changing into his pajamas, he dropped into bed exhausted and fell into a fitful sleep. Then came morning and the rest of the happenings of the last few hours with Noah, Six, and his old friends passed through his mind leading up to this moment._

That's when Rex's eyes snapped open. "You're not taking all that away from me!" He bellowed.

"Breach! Keep him forming his builds!" His twin said.

Electric currents shot through his body. They were trying to shock his nanites into submission. His nanites, however, fought back just like last time. Bluish-black metal grew over his skin, his hair burst into a blue flame, his eyes flashed blue. Sensing that his life was in danger, his nanites went into overdriving forcing Rex into his ultimate form. As he grew, he broke from the chair.

"NO!" The other Rex cried. "I was so close."

The EVO Rex form didn't answer. He was several stories tall. With one step he flattened the chair. He then started destroying Breach's little world. Just as he calculated a portal opened. He landed on one knee in the middle of a quiet street. No longer in danger, he grew smaller and his metal skin receded until Rex was human again. His energy spent he crawled to an alleyway and fell asleep in exhaustion.

 **I had wanted to make this the last chapter but I couldn't find a satisfying way to end it so you lucky (or unlucky) people get two more chapters. The goal is to finish for real by the end of May or beginning of June. Had to update today because for the past 6 years, I've always uploaded something on this day. So the secret's out. How will our Rex resolve all the problems the other Rex and Breach have caused?**

 **(Happy May the 4** **th** **be with you and Revenge of the 5** **th** **as well as Happy Cinco de Mayo.** **)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own.**

Sunlight hit Rex's eyes. He closed them tighter and turned away only to hit his head against something hard. His eyes flew open realizing he was asleep next to some dumpster with bags of garbage as his bed.

"Eww," Rex muttered pulling himself up. "I'm going to need a long shower and strong antibiotics after this."

It took him a minute to remember why he was sleeping in the trash. "Aww, man." Rex groaned. "Why is everything always so hard?" Stumbling up on his feet, he tried to figure out what to do next. "So, do I go talk to my other world brother, or otherworld Six… er… One? Or do I try to get to Breach to get me home?" He said out loud to no one in particular.

He heard someone walking down the alleyway. He ducked behind the dumpster. When the footsteps faded away, he poked his head out only to quickly pull it back. He sucked in a breath. The person was wearing a Providence uniform.

Rex thought quickly. Peeking out to make sure that there was no one else around. Rex pounced.

A minute later Rex emerged wearing the uniform while a tied-up man in his underwear lay unconscious behind the dumpster. Rex wandered down the street.

"Hey, George! George!" Rex turned around. Another Providence agent was running towards him. He stiffened up before he realized, he must be George. They probably couldn't see who it was with the helmet on.

"Uh, hey…you." Rex deepened his voice.

"Stop joking around. The man is going ballistic. Come on." The other agent turned around and ran back beckoning him to follow. Rex gulped and followed. They stopped in front of a small army of Providence tanks.

"All this for little ol' me?" Rex muttered under his breath.

"What?" The other agent turned to him.

"Nothing." Rex said. His heart stopped when he saw Van Kleiss walk out of one of the tanks.

"Well?" Van Kleiss snapped.

"There's no sign of him." The grunt next to Rex said.

"Then keep looking! I want those brats caught. I want the Dimensional Disrupter returned to me!" Van Kleiss ordered.

Rex froze. The Dimensional Disrupter was the weapon he stole? That was also something Caesar had made. So Caesar worked for Van Kleiss? This was getting more and more complicated.

Everyone saluted except him.

"You have a problem soldier?" Van Kleiss asked him.

"Oh, uh, no, sir." Rex saluted too.

"Good. Now get moving." Van Kleiss narrowed his eyes.

Rex saluted and quickly walked away. When he was out of sight, he relaxed. He watched as the other soldiers searched for him and his friends. Looking away he saw the building where the apartment was. Furtively glancing around to make sure not one was watching him, he went into the building. Running up the stairs he reached the apartment. Opening the door his head burst into pain.

"Ow, what the heck?" Rex yelped holding his head.

"Rex? Is that you?" Circe gasped.

"Even in this world…" Rex muttered pulling off his helmet.

"Rex, thank goodness you're here. What's going on? What happened?" Tuck asked.

"The deal fell through." Rex winced at the unintended pun.

"But why? Did they try to welsh on the deal?" Walter asked with a frown.

"Something like that." Rex didn't want to get into details.

"What are we going to do? Cricket fretted. "Quarry's going to find us and kill us."

"No, he won't." Rex said firmly. "You guys are going to get out of town."

"How?" Circe asked. "We have no money to buy…" She stopped when Rex pulled out a wallet.

"Where did you get that?" Tuck asked in awe. He took the wallet and rummaged through the folds.

"George. He was kind enough to lend me his uniform too." Rex smirked. "Go right now to the bus station and buy four tickets to Mexico before they find out."

"What about you?" Circe looked at him.

"I have some business to take care of." Rex said. "Go quick and stay on the rooftops. Providence troops are all over the ground."

"They might be on the look out in the air." Cricket said worriedly.

"Could be. But I didn't see any planes. Just be careful." Rex told them.

Walter stuck his hand out. Rex hesitated a moment before he took it. He shook Walter's then Tuck's. Cricket threw herself into his arms and gave him a hug. Sniffling she stepped away. He looked at Circe.

"Take care of yourself, Rex." She said sadly.

"Hey, Circe?" Rex began.

"Yeah?"

"Be happy."

Circe was taken aback. "Yeah, you too." The four then stepped outside the fire escape and was soon gone.

Rex stood quietly a moment before a chill ran through him. Diving to the side he narrowly avoided a dart. "Seriously, dude. You totally ruined the moment."

"I'm about to ruin more than that." Rex-two, as Rex referred to him now in his head, stepped through a red vortex holding a tranquilizer dart.

"Yeah, you won't mess with the real estate. You need this to survive." Rex told him.

"I just need the body. We're replacing the brain." Rex-two shot several more darts.

"The toxins in the dart destroys neurons."

"Great." Rex groused. "Not like I can spare anymore neurons." One dart pierced his jacket as it barely missed his side. He jumped up and formed his Smack Hands. "Needles can't get through metal." Rex said. A dart hit his hand. Instead of bouncing off it impaled itself into the Smack Hand. His build immediately fell apart. "That was unexpected." Rex gawked at the discarded metal.

Rex-two chuckled humorlessly. "You think I wouldn't have thought of your _super powers_?"

"I like to think of them as gifts to mankind." Rex retorted. His eyes widened as he formed another Smack Hand only for it to disintegrate when the dart hit him.

"You think everything is a joke?" Rex-two snarled.

"Maybe not everything, but I know I'm looking at one." Rex retorted. His eyes widened when a barrage of darts came his way. He danced around some and made his Block Party. Several hits before it shattered. Rex fell back. When he looked up, his twin was standing above him.

"Well, laugh it up." Rex-two snapped pulling the trigger.

Rex watched the dart approach him in slow motion. Just inches from his nose, he saw it knocked away by a shuriken.

"Six?" Rex looked behind him.

"I told you, it's One." The man in green said flatly as he entered through the window. He spotted the second Rex. "Interesting."

Rex-two didn't answer. Instead he fired several darts at One. One blocked them easily. "Breach!" Rex-two yelled. A red portal opened and Rex-two disappeared.

It was now just Rex and One.

"Come here often?" Rex asked weakly.

"You have some explaining to do." One said.

"You're never gonna believe me." Rex sighed.

"Try me." Six said.

There was pounding at the door. "Providence! Open up!"

"So, One, I guess you're going to have to vouch for me." Rex said.

"No can do." One turned to leave from the window he came in through.

"What? Why not? Tell them you saw me with me…" Rex protested.

"I don't work for Providence anymore." One said as he stood on the fire escape.

"Huh?" Rex followed him out the window. "Who do you work for now?" He watched as One leap gracefully off the escape and down onto the ground.

Rex made his Punk Busters and landed next to him.

"Him." One pointed at a man in the shadows.

"Hello, Rex." The man stepped into the light.

"Caesar?" Rex stared at his brother.

 **Happy Mother's Day! Thank you for reading!**

 **Saw Detective Pikachu yesterday! The cuteness overload!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything, not even this idea.**

Rex's eyes flitted from Caesar's to One's and back again. "Huh?" It was all Rex could utter.

"I decided that I did not share my previous employer's ideology." One shrugged. "Your brother had an intriguing offer."

"Which was?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"No time to explain." Caesar said calmly. "We have to get out of here before Providence catches us."

"Woah, I'm not going with you. Last time, you tried to kill me." Rex took a step back scowling.

"I wasn't trying to kill you, just reboot you." Caesar corrected him.

"And how is that any better?" Rex asked.

"Hey, they're down there!" Someone shouted from above. "Stop!"

One grabbed both Rex's and Caesar's arm. "Go." He ordered as he pushed them ahead. Caesar took Rex by the elbow and pulled him along.

Rex glanced back to see One holding back the soldiers, but he was being overwhelmed. Rex stopped. "We gotta go help him!"

"No," Caesar's grip tightened, and he increased his speed.

"But he needs help." Rex protested digging in his heels.

"He can take care of himself." Caesar insisted.

Rex was about to protest when Caesar suddenly swung him against a wall. Rex thought he was going to smash into the bricks, instead he passed through. Rex fell onto the ground. When he looked up, he saw his brother's pod laboratory hidden behind a hologram.

"Come on." Caesar walked past him to get to his vehicle.

"Bro, you need to warn me." Rex admonished as he got up.

"Oh sure, watch where you're stepping. I parked at the dog run." Caesar answered.

Rex instinctively looked down at his shoe before shaking his head to follow his brother inside.

Caesar was getting into the driver's seat.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Rex said darkly getting into a free seat.

"Yes, well. Apologies, first off. I thought you were my synthetic brother." Caesar answered without missing a beat.

"O-kay," Rex said slowly.

"Yes, you… I mean Rex of this world was in a terrible accident." Caesar flipped some controls and typed into his keyboard as he spoke. "The prognosis wasn't good. So, we tapped into our research and downloaded your… I mean our Rex's memories… into an artificial synthetic soma.

"You downloaded him into a…" Rex didn't finish as he was thrown back into his seat as the vehicle took off.

"The problem was that the synthetic soma was not stable." Caesar continued as if Rex never spoke. "We had to keep an eye on cellular deterioration. The process wore on Rex. Sometimes he would lash out. Mami and Papi have been working tirelessly on stabilizing the molecules."

"Ok, ok. I get it. Your Rex went a little loco. But why does Van Kleiss have your Dimension Disrupter?" Rex interrupted him.

"Hmm?" Caesar finally looked up.

"Van Kleiss said he wanted the Dimension Disrupter returned. Did you give it to him? Did he steal it from you? Did…" Rex stopped when Caesar held up his hand.

"Espere, I forgot you don't know. I worked for Providence." Caesar explained.

"What?" Rex jumped to his feet excitedly. "But why would you work for Van Kleiss? He's a homicidal manic!"

"I admit he's a little different." Caesar shrugged.

"Bro? You kidding me?" Rex gawked at him.

"Providence is the leading researcher in theoretical sciences. The possibilities they propose and study are infinite…" Caesar rambled.

"Yeah, yeah but what are they being used for?" Rex asked.

At that Caesar stopped what he was doing. " What do you mean?"

"I mean, genius, what are they using the research for? What if they use what you create to hurt people?" Rex challenged.

"Rex, you can't expect people not to delve into possibilities just because those possibilities may be used for evil. We would never progress." Caesar dismissed.

"But aren't you worried about those discoveries hurting people, like mami and papi?" Rex felt his throat catch as he realized that in his world his own parents were gone.

"I'll let the ethicists debate that." Caesar's attention was already back to whatever he was doing.

Rex huffed exasperated. "Some people don't change, even in other dimensions." He muttered. "Is that how you met One?" He asked

"One was hired to take care of delicate situations that arose." Caesar said. "I didn't know him until he made the connection that Rex and I are brothers."

"And Rex took the Dimension Disruptor." Rex added.

"Si. It was unfortunate that he didn't tell me sooner. I would have gotten it back without all this fuss." Caesar replied.

The sudden banging made Rex jump.

"Rex, make yourself useful and let One in." Caesar said without looking up. Rex turned and saw a sunglasses peer back at him from the door. He jumped up and pushed open the emergency door to let him in.

"You're okay!" Rex said with relief.

"More or less." One answered flatly. It was then that Rex noticed the blood dripping from his hands.

"Holy sh… Caesar! Where's the first aid kit?" Rex said in a panic.

"Under the seat." Caesar replied still unconcerned.

Rex ran and yanked the handle so hard that the case flew open spilling the supplies. Getting on his hands and knees he scrambled to pick up them up.

"It's just a flesh wound." One said with a tinge of amusement in his voice as he sat down in the seat Rex had originally occupied.

"You're dripping blood everywhere! It could get infected! Geeze, now I know why doc is always annoyed at you." Rex sputtered. Walking to him with bandages and antiseptic, he was stopped when One pulled the materials from his hands.

"I'll take care of it." One told him. Rex was secretly relieved. It occurred to him that he had no idea how to treat whatever wound One had. With nothing else to do, Rex turned his attention back to Caesar.

"So now that we're all together, what are we doing now?" He asked.

"We are going to find my Rex and get him fixed." Caesar said.

"That might be a problem." Rex noted. "He has the Dimension Disruptor and Breach."

"Who's Breach?" Caesar asked.

"Oh, this crazy EVO that can open portals into other worlds." Rex said off-handedly.

"If she can open portals, why does he need the Dimension Disruptor?" One spoke up.

"Uh, good question?" Rex shrugged. He looked at Caesar.

Caesar was too absorbed in his work to answer. Rex looked helplessly at One and shrugged.

"Ah ha! I've located selenium deposits." Caesar announced triumphantly.

"So?" Rex frowned.

"You shed selenium like dandruff." Caesar told him.

"I do?" Rex reflexively touched his hair.

"Yes, yes." Caesar said impatiently. "We better hurry before it disappears again."

The vehicle suddenly jerked forward throwing Rex into an empty seat. One who was already seated calmly bandaging his wound, smirked at him. Rex tried to look like he had meant to look like an ungraceful wildebeest falling on its butt.

There was silence as Caesar piloted the ship toward a red blip on the screen.

"Are we there yet?" Rex asked.

Caesar chuckled. "Now that sounds like the Rex I know." Then he became serious. "After the accident, mami and papi had hoped that what saved you could be used to save others but it was clear that it was not viable. Providence had resources that could help."

"So that's why you joined?" Rex asked him.

Caesar didn't answer. Rex took it to meant it was.

"We're here." One interrupted the silence.

Rex noticed that they were on top of the red blip. He was about to ask what the plan was when the ship shook violently.

"Hmm, the engine seems to be gone." Caesar said nonchalantly.

"Quewha?" Rex exclaimed jumping out of his seat. He looked out the window to see the engine falling to the ground. "Do you have a back-up?" Rex asked frantically.

"Si… wait... no… there goes the back-up." Caesar noted.

Rex saw another engine falling. "Aye Caramba!" The ship started falling.

"Looks like we're going to crash." Caesar said calmly.

Rex frantically looked at One then back as Caesar. He rushed to the door and kicked it open. Jumping out, he formed his Boogie Pack. Grabbing the back of the vehicle the best he could, he pulled on it. It did not slow it down. When it was clear he was having no effect, he changed strategies. He flew in front of the ship and reversed the engines on his Boogie Pack. He pushed with all his might. The ship slowed but they were still fast approaching the ground. Suddenly a shudder ran through him.

"Breach! NO!" He yelled as he felt himself pulled into a portal separating himself from his wings.

Rex appeared on the ground. Looking out in the distance, he saw the lab explode in a fireball as it hit the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own.**

"Caesar! One!" He screamed his eyes tearing up.

"Pop goes the weasel." Breach said callously.

Rex whirled around forming his Smack Hands. He slammed his fist on the ground trying to hit her. She disappeared into a portal and reappeared elsewhere. Rex continued his attack. A portal opened that engulfed his fist. It appeared and hit him from behind. Rex got up. "Fight me yourself, you crazy bruja!" He bellowed.

Breach scowled. She disappeared into her portal. More portals opened and fists pummeled him out of nowhere. Rex tried to block them before forming his Slam Cannon. Grabbing pieces of the ground, he rapid fired into the opening holes. Another hole opened as Breach fell out covered in dirt. Rex flipped her on her back and restrained her.

"You killed them, you nut job!" Rex yelled at her. "They've never done anything to you and you just let them die!"

"And good riddance."

Rex was hit by an electric shock that knocked him off Breach. Rex looked up to see his battered looking doppelganger holding a gun.

"He was your brother!" Rex protested.

"And he's useless!" Second Rex screeched insanely. "No one helped me. They just keep passing me into useless bodies!"

"They? You mean your family? The ones who love you? They were trying to help you! You think it's so easy?" Rex yelled back.

"No! All they had to do was give me a real body! But _that would kill someone."_ He said mockingly.

"You want to sacrifice another life? You're so selfish! You sure you want to be this jerk's friend Breach? I'm sure he'll leave you high and dry as soon as you're not useful." Rex said to Breach.

"Shut up!" Second Rex charged Rex.

Rex tried to form his Smack Hands but nothing happened. "Fudge." He muttered before being tackled.

"Remember the neutralizing gun?" Second Rex smirked as he grappled with Rex.

"I don't need my builds to take care of you!" Rex growled as he kicked his twin off. "And you have Breach! Why would you need the Dimension Disruptor?" Rex asked before another thought dawned on him. "Unless you don't trust Breach…"

"Shut up!" Rex charged him again.

"You don't do you?" Rex side stepped him. "You're just using her."

"Cállate!" He lunged at Rex again.

"Breach! Did he tell you he has something that he can use to open portals like you?" Rex yelled at Breach. "Why do you think that is? Maybe he doesn't trust you? Maybe he's just using you? Maybe…" Second Rex grabbed him in a choke hold.

Rex strained against Second Rex's vice-like grip.

"You don't know when to quit." Second Rex growled in his ear.

"And… you… are a chump!" Rex slammed his heel into Second Rex's instep.

Second Rex yelped and loosened his hold. Rex took the opportunity to flip him over his head and onto the ground.

"Come on Breach. He's betrayed his family, friends… what makes you think he won't betray you either?" Rex reasoned with her.

"Don't listen to him. We're friends. I'm a better friend that he ever was." Second Rex panted as he tried to get up.

"I've never lied to you." Rex told the girl.

Breach looked from one to the other. Then a portal opened behind her and she stepped back into it.

"No Breach! Don't go! I need you!" Second Rex screamed but she was gone. "Come back!" There was silence. "Fine! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" He whirled around to face Rex.

Rex grimaced when he saw Second Rex's face. The left side had sagged abnormally. Most of the color had drained from his face leaving it a gray ashen color.

"Dude, let me take you back home. Your mami and papi can help you." Rex began.

"Don't talk about my parents!" He hissed angrily. "I can take care of this myself!"

He pulled out the gun and shot at Rex who dodged it.

"You can't kill me. You need my body." Rex reminded him.

"This won't kill you, but it will hurt." He growled. He shot several times more. Rex tried to get out of the way. He managed to avoid the first few shots but finally his luck ran out.

"Auughh!" Falling over he grabbed his leg. It felt like it was on fire.

His twin stood over him with a malicious grin. "Not only will this immobilize your nanites, it's going to wipe your brain clean leaving a blank slate for me to occupy." He lifted his gun. "Good-bye."

Just as he was about to fire, the gun was knocked out of his hand.

"One!" Rex cried in surprise. "But how…"

"Escape pod." His brother answered walking up behind One. "I thought it was overkill at first, but you'll be surprised how many times the lab gets blown up."

"He's running." One interjected calmly.

Rex and Caesar looked to see second Rex sprinting away.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex yelled running after him.

But Second Rex wasn't running away. He was merely retrieving another weapon behind some hedges. He whirled around and opened fire. Rex leapt out of the way as a giant hole ripped open. A strong wind whipped around them as energy crackled from the edges of the portal.

"What are you doing?" Caesar shouted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Second Rex yelled above the howling wind. "I'm getting myself out of here."

"No! You're too unstable. Going through the Dimensional Disruptor would cause you to disintegrate." Caesar replied alarmed.

"Better to go out in my own terms." Second Rex with the disruptor moved to go through the portal before Rex grabbed him pinning his arms to his side. Swinging him violently, he got him to drop the gun.

"Caesar! Why would this portal cause him to explode but not Breach's?" Rex asked restraining his twin.

"I can't speak for this Breach's portals, but my Dimensional Disruptor creates waves of energy that tears at the fabric of time, holding them open. Unstable molecules passing through the energy field will have its molecular bonds weaken until it disintegrates." Caesar said retrieving the Disruptor.

"That's why you needed Breach. You can't use the Dimension Disruptor yourself." Rex realized.

"I needed her to find me a new body but she's too crazy to keep around. Once I had my body, I had to have a way of getting rid of her." Second Rex admitted before he pitched his head back and smacked Rex in the face. Yelping, Rex loosened his grip. Second Rex flipped Rex onto his back. "But you win some you lose some." With that his counterpart jumped into the portal.

"NO!" Rex jumped after him. "Let me help you! Maybe there's something Caesar can do."

"Hah, they've been promising for years! Nothing's change and nothing will." Rex could see that Second Rex was staring to fade. Taking hold of him, Rex closed his eyes. He could feel his nanites coming back online after being hit with the neutralizing ray. He wasn't sure what he could do so he just asked his nanites for help. Immediately, blue lines spread from Rex to his twin. Blue light engulfed the two.

When the light faded, Rex found himself on a cold marble floor.

"Quewha? What happened?" He pushed himself into a sitting position. A spider EVO was lying nearby. Then the quiet was broken when agents rushed in. Noise and activity whirled around him as he watched the agents clean up. A hand pulled him up off the floor.

"Good work, taking out the EVO." A man in a green suit said.

"One? What happened? Where's the other Rex?" Rex babbled.

The man cocked an eyebrow at him. "Rex, I'm Six. Are you okay, kid?"

Rex looked at him in disbelief. He spun around. He was back in the museum.

"How did I get here?" He asked.

"We came in a scout ship." Six answered.

"No, Breach took me to another place and then there was another me but wasn't me. My parents were alive…" He stopped and saw Six looking at him. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Not at all. Let's get you back to Holiday and have her check you out." Six maneuvered him to the ship.

Rex didn't object. He glanced around one last time to make sure it was real.

 **Bruja= witch**

 **Cállate: Shut up**

 **One more chapter to go.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **One last time. I do not own.**

Rex watched as Holiday frown at the clipboard. It was familiar yet disconcerting.

"Is this real?" He suddenly blurted out.

Startled Holiday looked at him in surprise. "As far as I can tell."

"I mean what happened was also so real." Rex shook his head.

"It's possible that when you were curing the EVO, there was a neural backout that propelled you to believe a dream was true." Holiday suggested. "I mean some of the situations you experience seem disjointed like a dream."

"Yeah." Rex agreed. "But it was so real. I mean I still have the bruises."

"Probably from the fight with the EVO." Holiday pointed out.

"I guess." Rex said reluctantly.

"There was no indication that Breach appeared. It's possible that something blocked our instruments from detecting the portal but that's unlikely. My readings show that you blacked out for a few minutes and your biometrics dropped. You were not gone long enough for any of that to have happened." Holiday said gently.

Rex scowled. "But it was so real." He repeated again.

Holiday put a motherly hand on his shoulder. "Rex, you've been under a lot of stress lately and with your brother here… are you sure his stories about your parents didn't influence your dream?"

"It was too real to be a dream." Rex protested weakly unsure now.

"Rex, sometimes we have very real dreams. Why don't you go lie down and I'll bring you some chicken soup?" She said kindly.

"Sure… I…" Rex stopped. It was déjà vu.

"What's wrong?" Holiday asked.

"Nothing. What you said… just sounded familiar." Rex had gone pale. It was what his mom said that first day. He quickly left and stumbled his way to his room. His head was reeling. Sitting gingerly at the edge of his bed, he looked around. This felt right. It felt like he was back home. Did he ever leave?

"Yeah, maybe Doc was right. I was just dreaming." He lay on his bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later his eyes flew opened.

"No! I wasn't" He said emphatically. Jumping up, he ran out of the room. Racing down the hall he ignored the grunts yelling at him to watch where he was going. Once he was in the hanger, he formed his Rex Ride and zoomed though the open doors.

0o0

When he had gotten far enough from Providence, he stopped. Absorbing his build back into his body, he stood in the middle of the desert. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he shouted. "Breach!" There was no answer. He tried again. "Breach! Come on, I know you can hear me!" He waited again. "Breach! I need to talk to you!" There was only the sound of the wind blowing. A single tumbleweed bounced past. Rex was about to give up before a shiver went up his spine. "Breach!"

A red portal split in the air. A face covered by hair appeared.

"Breach! I know that was real!" Rex exclaimed.

"Is anything real?" She asked morosely.

"Of course, things are real!" Rex said impatiently. "Breach, what world were we in? Can you take me back?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I have to finish what I started." Rex answered.

"Start, end, they're both the same, what's in a name?" She cooed.

"Sure, big circle of life… listen Breach, get me back… please." The last word made Breach look up.

"Why do you want to help him? He tried to kill you." She asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Rex replied. Breach studied him. Rex held his breath.

A portal opened next to him.

"Thanks." Rex said simply before disappearing through the hole.

A second later he was back in the whirling vortex with his doppelganger.

The other Rex was still fading, but his eyes widened when he saw Rex.

"I got you." Rex said as he took hold of Second Rex's shoulders. Blue lines spread from Rex to Second Rex.

The light faded as well as the vortex. Both Rexes fell to their knees. Rex looked up to see Caesar and One run up.

"You okay, kid?" One picked up Rex while Caesar helped his brother up.

Second Rex looked at his hands. "What did you do?"

"My nanites did it. I don't know, it's like they know you and wanted to help you." Rex said. "I don't know why I got sent home, but they told me I had to come back to help you."

"That could have been me." Caesar offered. "I was trying to shut down the Dimensional Disruptor but some burst of power caused a glitch."

"Anyway, the nanites have stabilized your body. You're good." Rex told his twin.

"But why? I wasn't exactly friendly." He was confused.

"Rex, you have a great life. You have a family that loves you. You have friends. Stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about them. Make this second chance count." Rex said.

Second Rex nodded. "I will."

"Welp, it's been fun… not really but I gotta go back where I belong. I think I leave this world in good hands?" He looked at Caesar and One.

"We will tie up lose ends." Caesar promised.

"Van Kleiss won't go down without a fight." Rex warned.

"I think he'll be in for a surprise when the public finds out what's been going on." Caesar answered.

A shiver ran down Rex's spine as a red portal opened. "Adios. See you on the flip side." Rex gave a salute before jumping through. He appeared back in the desert.

"Thank you Breach." He called out.

"Don't forget Rex, you owe me a playdate." Her voice floated eerily from around him.

"Great." Rex muttered to himself. "Now, how do I explain this to Six and Holiday?"

0o0

Caesar and his parents examined Rex.

"Amazing, he's completely stabilized." Rafael said with surprise.

"I told you, the other Rex cured him." Caesar said impatiently.

"But how?" Violeta asked.

"I want you to look at this." Caesar waved his parents to his microscope.

"What are those?" Rafael stared in wonder.

"The other Rex called them nanites." Caesar answered. "I think there may be a way to replicate them."

"Then we can help others." His mother continued.

"We can do more than help. We can cure cancers, stop hunger, the possibilities are limitless." Caesar said excitedly.

Someone cleared their throat. The Salazars turned to see One leaning against the wall.

"Of course, we look at your friend and see if we can help him." Caesar said. "Do the same for him as Rex."

One nodded.

Rex stirred and got up. "Am I okay?"

"You're going to be fine, mijo." Violeta embraced her son.

"I'm sorry, mami, papi. I haven't been the best." He said contritely.

"It's okay, mijo. We know that the instability affected your reasoning ability." Rafael placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I will have to assemble a team to work on this." Caesar said. "Now that Providence has been disbanded maybe Rylander and Meechum would like a different challenge."

"Don't forget Rebecca." Violeta added.

"Yes, all we need now is funding. And the whole world can change." Caesar said as he looked at the microscope. "What could go wrong?"

 **The End.**

 **I'm so sorry guys but I couldn't motivate myself to finish writing this earlier. And I'm sorry if it seems rushed.**

 **To Guest and PinkNinjaa: Thank you so much for commenting after every chapter. It was for you that I powered through this, especially for you PinkNinjaa.**

 **Thank you also ChildofGod8080, 2000DragonArmy, and Lavz for taking time out to comment. I also appreciate all of you who read.**

 **I'll be honest with you guys. This school year burnt me out. I mean just totally sucked everything out of me. On top of that I've been taking care of my 83 year-old mother (with my sister) who had surgery on both knees.**

 **I have nothing left to give. I want to put out entertaining stories and keep Gen Rex alive but I feel like I have been short changing you. I have many ideas still but no time to develop it the way they should be developed. Maybe after some time I'll come back to this but right now I need to take care of business. Please encourage other writers with comments, favor, and follows. And let's Keep Generator Rex Alive!**

 **God Bless.**


End file.
